


Dreams Do Come True

by Chasing_dreams



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_dreams/pseuds/Chasing_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night at the precinct leads to Jane's mind wandering off the case.  My first try at Rizzoli and Isles fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/gifts).



The city of Boston had been rocked with a triple homicide three long days ago. Jane Rizzoli felt as if she and her partner were so close to catching the killer, but he had eluded them at every turn. Her frustration led to long nights, multiple cups of coffee, and fighting sleep as she stared at a computer screen that hadn’t changed in the past hour.

Groaning, the detective rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers and fought the oncoming headache that had been threatening around the edges of her temples. She had had some long nights before, but this third one in a row was really getting to her. She’d barely slept in the past 72 hours, ever since they discovered the bodies. Running both hands through her unruly long hair, she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, blinking her eyes a few times in an effort to stay awake.

Detective Barry Frost glanced over at his partner, knowing that she had to be just as burnt out as he felt. Sighing, he called over to her. “Hey, Jane. I was thinking about a coffee break. You want me to bring you back one?”

She nodded, glancing over at him. “God, yes. Thanks, Frost.”

He smiled back at her. “No problem. I’ll be back soon,” he said, vacating the room, and leaving Jane completely alone. She placed one hand over the other on her desk and lowered her head onto them, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

“More coffee?” a familiar voice from behind her asked. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

Jane’s head shot up off the desk. “Maura?” she asked, turning in her chair. “What are you still…” the question died in her throat as she took in her friend’s outfit: a navy blue blazer, a white collared shirt, a red girlish tie that tied in a bow and rested on her breasts, an all too-short pleated plaid blue and white skirt, long bare legs, and at least three inch black heels. Jane’s mouth and throat immediately went dry.

The medical examiner smiled at her friend’s reaction as she twirled, showing off the rest of the outfit. Winking in Jane’s direction, Maura explained matter-of-factly, “Your mind has been ruminating about how I would look in my private school uniform. I thought I would give you a private showing.”

“Uhhh,” the detective finally spoke, still staring at the scantily clad woman in her squad room. “How do you know that?”

The honey blonde flashed Jane a knowing smile. “Because I am merely a delusion your mind is projecting. Maura isn’t really here.”

Jane groaned and ran both her hands over her face. Of course her hallucination of Maura would make it clear she’s not real. Oh, god, she was hallucinating. Even worse, she was hallucinating her best friend dressed rather provocatively and coming on to her. She really had lost it.

“Let me get this straight. You’re not really here,” Jane said slowly, raising up from her chair and coming to stand beside the woman dressed in her old school uniform. In fact, Jane noticed now that she was closer that the clothes were a little snug on the doctor’s form. Moving the tie, she noticed the strain on the buttons, Maura’s breasts pushing at the material, begging to be let free. Jane moaned softly. “God, Maura…” she muttered, feeling her own skin become heated.

The hallucination tipped her head to the side, still smiling that infuriatingly small, knowing smile. “Is there a problem, Jane?” the woman asked, taking a step closer, closing the distance between them. “This is the distraction you wished for, is it not?”

“Yeah,” Jane replied, leaning over and crushing her lips against her friend’s – or her hallucination. At this point, she really didn’t care. The Maura whose lips moved deftly against her own felt entirely real, and that was all that mattered at the moment. She ran her hand up Maura’s bare leg, pausing only briefly before venturing past the hem of the pleated skirt. Her fingers brushed by what had to be tiny bows on Maura’s panties, and she pulled away to glance in the direction of her hand before once more meeting her friend’s eyes.

“That’s an unusual choice,” the detective commented, eyebrow cocked high in amusement.

“What is?” Frost asked from behind her, causing her to pull away from Maura in surprise.

Jane turned, feeling like a guilty teenager who had just been caught groping her new girlfriend in front of her parents. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She frantically tried to think of a plausible excuse to tell her partner about why she was talking – and apparently groping – thin air.

Before she could think of any, Frost nodded at the woman standing behind her and said, “Hey, Doc. What’s with the outfit?”

Maura shrugged. “Just something between Jane and me. Thought she could use a break.”

Frost nodded, frozen in place, head cocked to the side as he took in all of Maura’s attire. Finally, feeling Jane’s murderous gaze on him, he smiled nervously and started backing out. “I guess you don’t need this coffee right now anyway,” he said, his hands gripping the two Styrofoam cups tightly, and they shook slightly. “I’m just going to leave the two of you alone.” He ducked out of the room without another word.

Jane turned back to her best friend. “What the hell, Maura? ‘You’re merely an illusion of my mind’?” She mimicked, quoting the doctor from earlier.

Maura shrugged as she sat on Jane’s desk, not failing to notice how the detective’s eyes were drawn to the new patch of bare leg exposed by the movement. “Well, you seemed unable to make the first move, so I thought I could make it for you.”

Jane’s brown eyes widened in disbelief. “By lying to me? By making me think that you weren’t real? How does that make sense?”

“I thought that you might be more comfortable interacting with a fabricated version of myself for our first encounter,” Maura confessed, nervously tucking some hair behind her ear. “It was not my intention to deceive you for long. I only wished to probe my hypothesis that you were, in fact, interested in a sexual relationship with me.”

“Wait,” Jane replied, holding up her hand and shaking her head back and forth, “Let me get this straight. You were afraid that I would reject you, so you decided to pretend you weren’t real in order to see if I was interested?”

Biting her bottom lip, Maura looked away and nodded slightly. “I’m sorry, Jane,” she whispered.

The brunette’s lips tugged at the edges, and she took a step closer, her eyes taking in the outfit once more. “Where did you get this?” she asked, reaching out and fingering the hem of the skirt. “Don’t tell me you wore this in high school,” she added softly, already imagining a teenage Maura in these clothes and a teenage version of herself having to fight off all the guys admiring the “outfit”.

Maura laughed and turned her head back to meet Jane’s gaze. “No,” she admitted softly. “I bought it.”

“And how did you know…?” Jane trailed off, her cheeks burning slightly.

The medical examiner’s eyes dropped to her lap as she confessed in hushed tones, “You talk in your sleep.”

Jane’s eyes widened again. “I do not!” she protested.

“You do,” Maura replied with a wicked smile.

Rolling her eyes, the detective cupped her friend’s cheek and ran her thumb along Maura’s cheek. “What do you say we go back to your place? You’re right, I could use a break.”

The blonde’s face lit up at the suggestion. “Really?” she asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Jane replied, taking Maura’s hand and helping her to hop off the desk. “Frost can handle things here while I’m gone.” She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and slipped it on before glancing back up at her friend. “Please tell me you didn’t wear that to the precinct,” she said, gesturing to Maura’s outfit.

The blonde laughed and nodded, placing her hands in her uniform jacket pockets as she watched Jane’s expression to change to one of horror. “There’s a trench coat in my lab,” she told her friend before pulling one hand from her pocket and holding it out for Jane, who smiled and took it. They walked to the elevator hand-in-hand and as the doors closed behind them, Jane leaned over to kiss Maura again. She could never get enough, she decided as the lift began to descend.


End file.
